The Honeymoon Hotel
by Marie-Miau
Summary: What happens when Jin leaves Mugen and Fuu alone? They 'find' a bag with lots of money and now they need a place to sleep and something to eat. But a honeymoon hotel? They are not married. Well, it seems to be a nice place and the food is for free.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic about Mugen and Fuu. I actually wanted this to be a one shot but it would´ve been a very long one.

The story begins three years after they found the samurai that smells of sunflowers. They found each other a while after they parted again and now Jin is on his way to search for Shino.

Enjoy!

Mugen was going to get nervous. Normally it didn´t take her so long until he could do his job, but this time he was already waiting for an hour or longer. What if this one guy was a good one? What if he wasn´t one of the perverted and dirty assholes they usually had to deal with? He shook away the thoughts of her and this man having a nice evening. Between the sheets. Or maybe she couldn´t scream for help because he was gagging her? This thought wasn´t comforting. Damn, now he was really getting nervous. He should just go in pretending to be a guest and see if she was alright. But he decided to stay in the shadows next to the tea house, waiting for his part of the job when he finally heard Fuu screaming his name. It was music in his ears. Not that he liked it when she screamed at him but in this context it meant he was allowed to kick some asses. He smiled and walked inside the house, drawing his sword in the process. He saw Fuu sitting at a table in the middle of the room with this now not so nice guy anymore tearing at her obi and telling her to shut up. She tried to shove him away but he was stronger than her. To Mugens great surprise the other people in the room never noticed the little girl trying to get away from the man. Not even the waitress or the owner of the shop. Well, that´s weird. But he tried not to think about it for now. At that moment he had to get Fuu out of here. She saw him walking towards them and grinned but it faded away when she saw the sword in his hands. Her expression became more serious when she started to scold him.

"Mugen, I told you not to use your sword when it isn´t really necessary!"

He put it away in annoyance and threw it over to her. "I probably won´t need it anyway against this one."

The man next to Fuu looked at them confused. But after he realized that Mugen was talking about him he drew his sword and screamed at him. "What did you just say?!"

Mugen responded with his crooked smile. "I don´t need my sword to fight you. You look so week, even Fuu could beat you."

"What do you mean 'even Fuu'?" he heard her protest.

With a scream the man ran towards him and tried to attack him. Mugen raised his fists, ready for his counterattack. He simply dodged the sword and punched him right in his face at the same time. The guy fell backwards and was unconscious. Fuu ran over to Mugen and he bent down to search through the pockets, smiling victoriously when he found it. He took the bag and was surprised when he noticed that it was much heavier than he thought. He walked out of the tea house like nothing had happened and Fuu walked in front of him, taking away the money he just found. The people in the shop were quiet since Mugen walked inside and when he left with Fuu terrified calls started to fill it with life again. But both of them didn´t care. They just wanted to grab something to eat. They disappeared into the next dark alley to count the money. Fuu always felt like a criminal counting the money after a robbery and it excited her. But it wasn´t exactly stealing. They just took the money from the bad boys. It was always the same process. She goes on a 'date' with a guy, when he is a bad guy Mugen beats him up and they take the money. When they were sure that nobody was watching them Fuu took the small bag and opened it. Both stared at it in disbelieve when they saw the shiny, golden coins.

"What the..." Fuu couldn´t believe it. They were rich! Well, not exactly rich, but they had enough money for a few weeks. In case they didn´t waste it.

"I´ll go to the red light district first." he grinned and tried to grab the bag. But Fuu was faster than him and quickly brought it out of his reach.

"No, you won´t. I´m hungry and want something to eat. Besides, you´re not going to spent our hard-earned money on a whore. Also we need a place to sleep. I´ll keep the money so you can´t waste it." she said it with one finger pointing in his face as if to lecture him. Mugen wanted to respond but before words left his mouth his stomach growled in approval.

"Okay, let´s go and eat something..." He mumbled defeated, angry that his own body betrayed him.

They walked out of the alley and back to the main street. "Okay, where can we find a cheap place to eat?" she said thoughtfully to herself.

"Cheap? Why? We have enough money, let´s go and eat something good and expensive!"

"No." she simply said.

"Are you in need of a place with good and low-priced food?" In front of Fuu was a young boy. He made a bow while he was speaking to her.

"Uhm... Yes..." She answered a bit confused.

He smiled at her. "Then you are at the right place. Our hotel offers a free buffet for every guest who stays a week or longer."

"Wow, Mugen, that´s wonderful! We need a place to sleep and lots of food!" she turned around to look at him with a bright smile.

"Wait a second... This is too good to be true." Mugen was a bit more concerned about this. "Why are you offering this?" he asked the young boy.

"The competition here is hard, we need to offer something special. Otherwise we would be forced to close our hotel because of the lack of visitors."

"Okay, that sounds like a good reason. Let´s go!" He stomped inside the hotel and Fuu followed him. They stopped at the reception and Fuu already saw a woman waiting for new guests. She smiled brightly at them. "Good evening. What can I do for the two lovebirds? Are you on your honeymoon?"

"What? Ew, no!" Fuu wrinkled her nose. That was a bit too exaggerated she realized. Actually she liked the stubborn pirate. Really, really liked him. But she told herself it was just a stupid girlish crush. The bad boys always seemed to be attractive. But since they found the samurai that smells of sunflowers something had changed. They all went different ways but after a while they found each other again and now they are travelling together again. But a few weeks ago Jin went away to search for Shino and so Fuu and Mugen were on their own. They agreed to meet in the town they´ve parted in two weeks again. So she had to deal with him all alone.

"Yeah, sure." the lady smiled knowingly. "So, what can I do for you then?"

"We´d like to get two rooms."

"Are you sure you want two rooms? Two are expensive. Also the buffet is only for couples."

"What? You are kidding!" this was unbelievable.

"No. This is a honeymoon hotel." the lady grinned.

"Oh, okay... Then we´ll see what else we can get." Fuu wanted to walk out but Mugen grabbed her arm.

"You stupid bitch, free food and you deny it because of a room?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered because of his breath tickling her ear.

"But... It´s a honeymoon hotel..."

"You won´t find anything better. Your stomach is bottomless, here you can eat as much as you want to."

"Damn, you´re right." she turned grumpily around to the lady. "One room it is then."

"You have to pay prepay. My son will lead you to your room and show you the other advantages of our hotel." she smiled and shouted for another young boy. "Lead them to their room, please."

He nodded and mentioned them to follow him. They walked up the stairs until they reached the highest floor. In the middle of the corridor he slid a door open. "This is your room. Make yourself comfortable. On the ground-floor at the end of the corridor are locker rooms were you can change your clothes if you want to go to the hot springs. Just walk through them and then you´ll reach springs. The buffet starts in an hour." the boy smiled at Fuu and closed the door behind them. Now they were alone in the room.

"Wow, they are so friendly. That´s creepy." Mugen mumbled and threw himself on the futon. Damn it, there was only one. But they can still ask for a second one.

Fuu looked around her to inspect the room. It was a very lovely room with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and pictures of flowers on the walls. On the wall opposite of the door was another door and Fuu walked over to slide it open. She was amazed when she saw that it lead to a balcony. From there she could see the lights of the town shining in the late evening. She walked back inside the room and closed the door again. Then she saw a dresser with a mirror. In one of the drawers she found yukatas they could probably wear inside the hotel or after a bath. She cheered happily and pulled one of them out. It was very beautiful and had cherry blossoms at the hem and sleeves.

"Mugen, could you please..." she said while turning around to him but stopped in the middle of the sentence. Oh, he was already asleep. When he was asleep he couldn´t see her change into the other clothes anyway. But what she didn´t saw was that he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes since they entered the room. Out of habit she turned her back to him anyway and started to untie her obi. Then she carefully slipped out of her kimono, folded it and laid it on the dresser. And Mugen was watching her all the while. When she revealed her full body to him he caught his breath. The kimono really made her look slender. But he could only catch a little glimpse because shortly after she already slipped inside the yukata. The fabric was lighter and it showed more of her curves than the kimono did. Next she pulled the hair sticks out of her hair and let it fall loose around her shoulders. He stated that he liked her hair much more this way. She checked herself in the mirror before walking over to Mugen to wake him up so they could go and eat something. He pretended to be asleep of course. She knelt next to him and shook at his shoulder. "Mugen, let´s go. Dinner is ready." He yawned and stood up. Together they walked down to the ground-floor in silence. All Mugen could think about on the way was Fuu, naked and her back turned to him.

There will be lots of lemon in the next chapters! What do you think about it so far? I hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter, yeah! It took me a while but here it is. And it is basically a Lemon chapter. So: Lemon Warning!

It was already late evening when Fuu and Mugen decided they had enough for today. They really ate a lot and the whole time some of the other guests were staring at them. But she just ignored it and continued eating, it would´ve been a waste of time to lecture them how rude it is to shamelessly gawk at someone like they were doing. After he wasn´t hungry anymore Mugen wordlessly left the table, probably walking to the bar. That´s so typically! She shouted after him that she was going to take a bath so he wouldn´t be worried when she wasn´t in their room. Like he would care.

When she was in the changing room she shook her head to clear her troubled mind and stripped out off her yukata. She just wanted to take a nice bath in the hot springs and relax, she would deal with drunk Mugen later. But she just couldn´t stop thinking about him. Even when he wasn´t around he was annoying! Irritated she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out off the changing room. When she stepped outside she could immediately feel the warmth of the spring. Everywhere was steam and her skin became moist because of the water droplets forming on her skin. After she was sure that she was alone she let the towel fall to the ground and pinned her hair up with her chopsticks. Now that she knew she had the hot springs for herself she could relax. Carefully she walked inside the water. After she sat down and closed her eyes she smiled contentedly.

In fact Mugen really was on his way to the bar. He was so frustrated he definitely needed something to drink right now, so he sat down and ordered a cup of sake. He didn´t know what else he should do. While they were eating all he could think about was Fuu. She sat right next to him, all he needed to do was to throw her over his shoulder and walk into the next best room to take her just there. Man, he really needed to get laid. How long ago was the last time? Definitely way too long ago. At least he hoped the only reason he thought about her like this because of that. Maybe he should just go after her and see what happens. What did she say? She wanted to go and take a bath or something like that.

He drowned his cup of sake and stood up. Without another thought about it he walked towards the hot springs, hastily pulling off his clothes in the changing room and throwing them in a corner. He walked out of the room without a towel and without hesitation towards the water. He could see Fuu leaning against a rock with her back to him.

Fuu heard someone come in and thought it may be one of the chatting women in the ladies changing room.

But when she suddenly heard Mugens voice it made her blood run cold. "Not bad in here."

Fuu opened her eyes wide in shock and she couldn´t move for a second. What was he doing in here? Wasn´t he supposed to go to the bar or a brothel? Damn it! A drunk Mugen wasn´t this bad at all compared to the situation right now. Yes, he was an asshole when he was wasted and he always was mean to her or made fun of her but she could deal with it. But this? She had to do something to get him out off here!

All these thoughts flashed through her mind in less than a few seconds and when she finally regained her senses she jumped up and started to scream at him vehemently. "What the fuck are you doing in here?! I thought you would be busy somehow!"

She screamed at him at the top of her lungs. The fact that he wasn´t answering her changed her mood from desperate to furious in an instant. And all he did was staring at her with his crooked smile. This smile riled her up and made her weak in the knees at the same time. It left her speechless and she could only gaze back at him. Why was he looking at her like this? Like an hungry animal. Then it hit her. She was absolutely stark-naked. Turning red like a tomato Fuu turned around as fast as she could. Damn, that was embarrassing! Now he´s probably going to tell her for the hundredth time what a flat bitch she was. But what he said next made her turn chalk-white.

"I already saw you naked, no need to feel awkward." She could hear the grin in his words as he stood right behind her, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"What? When?"

"When you were changing in our room. Oh, you thought I was asleep? That´s too bad for you."

These words made something snap inside of her. She whirled around and slapped him with all her strength. But before her hand reached him he simply caught it midair. Fuu quickly covered herself with the other one and looked at him angrily. Mugen stares at her shamelessly and smiles even wider.

"Let go of me." Fuu tried to remain calm. But when he refused to release her she tried to slap him again. And again he caught her hand and now she was fully exposed to him. She could feel the blood rush into her face. "Mugen, that´s not funny!"

Desperately, Fuu tried to get out of his firm grip, but she could barely move his hands. He had no intention on letting her go. Quite the contrary, without any prior warning he pulled her towards him and she squeaked surprised. She could feel his hot breath against her neck wandering towards her ear. When he nipped at her ear her breath caught. She was so oversensitive, it made him chuckle lightly. He could see in her reactions to his touches how innocent she was. He liked it a lot, it was a welcome change to the experienced women in the brothel. They knew how they had to react to please a man, they had to do it every day. But Fuu was so innocent, every response of her comes natural.

"Wanna make out?" he whispered.

"What?" It was the only response she was able breathe.

Mugen kissed her neck and at this moment she wasn´t able to resist anymore. She could barely stand by now. He pulled her down with him so she could sit on his lap. While he was busy covering her neck with bites and kisses one of his hands fumbled for the chopsticks in her hair. When he found them he pulled both in one movement out and let her hair fell down on her shoulders. With a hungry look in his eyes he watched her for a moment. He ran his hands up her sides, his eyes following. Slowly he traced the curve of her breasts and when he grabbed them he looked her directly in the eyes to see her response. Fuu didn´t know if it was the touch or the look he was giving her that made her heart skip. When he kissed her she couldn´t hold back the moan and Mugen took this chance to slip his tongue between her lips. Taken aback Fuu tried to flinch but Mugen already had a firm grip at her hair. All she could do was let him have his way with her. This realization somehow made her anxious and excited at the same time. She felt heat starting to form in her belly. It was unfamiliar to her but it felt so good. Their kiss became more and more passionate and she already felt his erection against her. Without really thinking about it she moved her hips and Mugen groaned against her lips in surprise. He took a hold of her hips and started to slowly grind her against himself while biting and sucking her neck. Fuu moaned out loud and clawed her nails into his shoulders. With every move the heat became more unbearable and more deliciously.

"Aah... m-more... please...!" She managed to say between short breathes.

"Not in here." Mugen suddenly stood up and pulled her up with him. He rose out off the warm water, leaving a stunned Fuu behind him and pulled the towel she earlier used for herself around his hips. She just sat there and gaped at him. "What are you waiting for? Don´t you want to come?"

"Oh, ah... Yeah! Sorry, I was just..." carefully climbed out of the water, trying not to stumble over her own feet.

Right after she managed to straighten herself up he shoved her inside the changing room. Hastily he threw the yukata around her shoulders, ignoring all the other women inside the room screaming and protesting appalled. Fuu tried to pull it on properly while apologizing for his rudeness and following Mugen. When Mugen noticed that she was a bit wobbly on her feet he huffed annoyed, threw the girl over his shoulder and casually proceeded his fast pace. She could see the flustered and jealous women whisper and rail and she couldn´t suppress the small giggle it elicited her. Seemingly Mugen couldn´t wait to continue their little make out because they reached the lobby in no time. To Fuus horror they had to face the nice lady from earlier this day.

"Good evening, you two." She smiled knowingly. Fuu didn´t really like the way she said it. She just as well could´ve said 'See, I told you so. You two are so sweet!'.

"It´s not what it looks like..." Fuu couldn´t hide the blush that started to from on her cheeks.

"Oh, it´s exactly what it looks like." he grinned evilly and jumped up the stairs. At this very moment she could have punched him right in his face. He is so embarrassing all the time! Why couldn´t he just shut the fuck up sometimes? No, of course not.

When they finally reached their room he unceremoniously threw her onto the futon and one second later he was on top of her. Without wasting any time he started to kiss her again. She could feel the pure lust radiating from him. He shoved the yukata aside and grabbed her ass firmly. When he started to grind against her Fuu gasped surprised. The heat began to built inside her again. It felt so wonderful! Her breathing became unsteady. Now that they were outside of the water it was even more intense, but it still wasn´t enough for them. Mugen licked and bit his way down towards her sweetest spot but Fuu stopped him before he reached his destination.

He looked at her confused. "I thought you want more."

Fuu blushed for the hundredth time this day and looked away to avoid his gaze. "It´s just that... Nobody ever did something like this with me."

"You mean... nobody ever licked you? Or do you mean you never had sex before?" He supported himself with his elbows in order to look at her directly.

"Yes..." Taking a short glance at him Fuu bit her lip softly.

"What 'yes'? That wasn´t a yes or no question." he rolled his eyes.

"I... both." Fuu threw her hands in front of her face to hide her blush.

"If you want me to stop then tell me now."

"No, I don´t want you to stop! I just... Do we really need to do THIS?"

"Do wha-? Bitch, you really confuse me right now. Just spit it out, what is it?" Irritated Mugen sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you really need to... Lick me?" She really felt uncomfortable saying it out loud. He could probably have much fun teasing her with it later.

"Don´t you trust me?"

"I do, but... It´s so intimate and I don´t know if I will even like it." she peeked at him through her fingers.

"Just wait a second, you won´t get enough of this." He grinned at her. Well, that wasn´t very reassuring. Of course she trusted him, he saved her countless times.

Hesitantly Fuu nodded and Mugen leaned forward, kissing her inner thigh towards her core. When he reached her already wet center he carefully licked her and her breath caught. He slung one arm around her hips to keep her in place and licked the sensitive bud of nerves. Immediately she started to tremble beneath him and he increased the pressure on her. After a while she couldn´t hold back the soft moans she was trying to suppress. When he thought that she was ready he started to slowly thrust inside her with one finger and earned some more and louder moans from her. Then he added another one and she tried to move her hips against his hand to get him deeper inside. To deepen the sensation he rubbed his thumb over her sensitive spot, knowing she was about to cum. She looked so sexy when he had her under him like that. Her hair was messy and her eyes were closed in pleasure while her mouth was slightly open and all those sweet moans escaped her lips. And at that moment she was his all alone.

He sat up. "Look at me while you cum." he commanded and his words left no room for arguments.

Fuu looked up to him with hooded eyes. She couldn´t take it anymore and the heat inside her was about to explode. She tried to hold his gaze but when the pleasure came down on her with such a force she couldn´t help but close her eyes, screaming his name in passion. He smiled somehow satisfied and watched her riding out the waves of pleasure. Wow, she really looked beautiful like that. He could see her breathing hard and her fingers clutched the blanket. After a while she opened her eyes again and smiled at him exhausted.

"Wow, that was... Amazing..." She wanted to sit up but Mugen pushed her down again.

"I´m not done with you yet." he grinned evilly.

"Wha..." Fuu looked at him questioningly and then her eyes wandered down to his length. "Oh... I... I don´t know if I can take you..." Anxiously she looked at everything except him.

He lowered himself onto her and nipped at her ear. "Don´t worry about it."

Fuu bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Okay..."

Mugen kissed her passionately and she blushed when she noticed that she could taste herself on his lips. Without waiting any longer he positioned himself and with one hard thrust he was inside her. He muffled every sound she made with his mouth. She scratched his back open with her nails but he hardly felt it. It turned him on even more. Carefully he draws back again only to thrust deeper inside her. At first she wasn´t very comfortable but a few more times later she began to moan lightly again. And she wanted more.

"Mugen... Please..." she whimpered.

"Please what?" he breathed against her mouth.

"You know..." Fuu managed to say.

"No, what?"

"Please don´t make me say it out loud...!" she gripped his shoulders tightly and threw her head back in frustration.

"But I want you to say it..." he grinned at her.

"Nnngh... H-harder..." Now she was angry.

"What?" He just loved it to tease her.

"Harder please..."

"That´s not what I want to hear..." He wants to hear her talk dirty, especially because she didn´t like to say what she really wanted.

"Mugen... you... aah! Fuck me! Harder!" Fuu screamed out load and dug her nails into his back.

He did as he was told and threw her leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. Then he grabbed her hip and thrust inside her with more force. Both of them moaned at the intensity of their new position and he scratched her hip. He wanted to go faster! A few more times later he couldn´t hold back anymore and began to thrust inside her even harder and faster. Fuu couldn´t take the heat inside her any longer and needed release. She was close. And he was even closer, but he wanted her to cum first so he had to pull himself together a bit longer. He gritted his teeth and only a few seconds later he could feel her orgasm and hear her scream his name. Her inner walls came down on his length and he released himself inside her. Exhausted he nearly collapsed on top off her but somehow managed to roll himself on his back, pulling her with him. She now lay on his chest and could feel his heart beat fast. Both of them breathed hard. Satisfied and halfway asleep Mugen absently stroked her back and Fuu snuggled closer to him.

"Let´s do this again later..." she smiles shy.

"Mmh, yeah..." he softly smiled back. A few minutes later he was already asleep. When he is always like this after sex she definitely needs to sleep with him more often. She giggled lightly.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. And thanks for the lovely reviews and tips of course, they are always very welcome!


End file.
